The Glory of Love
by Shadows Of Kaos
Summary: Song fic bout Yaten and Taru. Please read and enjoy, I like writing it. Tell me what you think..... Ja ne.


"The Glory Of Love" ~Story by Kaos, song by Chicago  
  
  
  
  
  
As we're both lying here there's so many things I wanna say  
  
Yaten sighed as he looked at his love. She lay next to him, snuggling into his arms. Her breath came out soft and even as she slept. Hotaru.. His angel. In his mind he pictured different times in their lives.  
  
  
  
I will always love you  
  
  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
Hotaru was looking down, letting tears drop like rain to the ground. Yaten had been walking and stopped when he saw a familiar face. "What are you doing here?" He'd asked. "Wishing good day to those that are dead." She'd replied. "Why?" "Because their not really gone. They're still here. They still love us." She'd turned, with tear in her eyes and looked at him. Something about her eyes, those emotion filled eyes that had made him loose what breath he had. "You think?" "Hai, I do." She smiled and turned back to the graves. "I miss my family, yet their not gone. So I still have something." "What's that?" "Their love. It holds through death, it's one thing that will last forever."  
  
  
  
I will never leave you alone  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure I believe that." He'd finally said after a moment of silence. "You should be." "Hm." He'd have to consider that. Something, her voice, made him want to believe. "Why do you lock yourself up inside?" She asked. "You hide your emotions from the world. You never let anyone see you. Why?" "I don't." "Yes you do." Hotaru whispered and sent him a look. "You should let people love you. It's not right to live with love." "I.."  
  
Sometimes I just forget,  
  
  
  
He hadn't wanted to know what she meant, or want it either. But he did. "What are you thinking?" Hotaru asked. "How do I get love?" "You don't." "Then how..." He hadn't got to say another word. Hotaru had turned and he'd found himself being kissed.  
  
  
  
Say things I might regret  
  
  
  
"This isn't like you." He'd pushed her away. "And not like me!" "How do you know that, Yaten? How? You don't know me, or yourself. You know you want love, so let me love you." "No." He was afraid.  
  
  
  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
  
  
  
She'd started to cry. But she was smiling. He started to panic. He shouldn't have stopped. "Don't cry." "I can't help it. I just don't understand how someone can try and hide from love. Or try to live without it." "You're crying for me?" Yaten asked, his voice breaking. He felt his heart ache as she cried more. Yet she still smiled. He wanted to run.  
  
  
  
I don't want to lose you  
  
  
  
"Please don't cry." He'd said. "I don't like when you cry." "Then let me love you." "How?" He wanted to, so bad. "Just let it happen." She reached for him, and he let her take him. Hotaru held him. It had felt wonderful, just to be like that.  
  
  
  
I could never make it alone  
  
  
  
"You don't have to be alone." She smiled. "Please." His voice was hoarse. He wanted her love, needed it. This wasn't like him, yet it was. He needed her so bad. Just to be held. Just to be love. He hadn't had it his whole life, yet now. He had it.  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
  
  
Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
  
  
Hotaru's eyes fluttered open and she smiled dreamily up at him. "Koi." She whispered. "I love you." "I love you too Firefly."  
  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
  
"I missed you." "I've been right here." Yaten said. "No. You were dreaming." "I was still with you." "I'm glad."  
  
  
  
Gonna live forever  
  
  
  
"Yaten?" "Hm." "Go back to bed." She whispered. "It's time for both of us to sleep." "Goodnight then, koi." "Night koi."  
  
Knowing together  
  
that we did it all for the glory of love  
  
  
  
The night held them as they slept. Two lovers, both with no reason to be alone, and every reason to be together.  
  
  
  
You keep me standing tall  
  
You help me through it all  
  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed in her sleep. Her dreams filled with plans for the future. A future life with the one she loved.  
  
  
  
I have always needed you  
  
I could never make it alone...  
  
It's like a knight in shining armor  
  
From a long time ago  
  
Just in time I'll save the day  
  
Take you to my castle far away... 


End file.
